


Whir

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Up (2009)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Loving Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ellie gives their marriage adventure.





	Whir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Up' nor am I profiting off this.

Ellie never writes things down, because her mind constantly whirs and changes. A color shifts. A noise softens or crashes. Their vacation spot of the month suddenly changes and she has a new plan for them. Carl listens to her paint islands and waterfalls with promises to find treasure and dinosaur bones. 

Carl writes their grocery lists and to-do lists for the weekends. She still manages to fill their grocery cart with extras and goodies. Ellie comes up with some reason for them to need exotic sounding teas or snacks for a picnic. 

Their adventures are limitless, because she refuses to let him think otherwise. He goes along with her beliefs.


End file.
